User blog:LittleLuckyLucy/Grammar and Spelling Overhaul
Basic: I've started going through each page and double checking the grammar and spelling in them. I'm starting in the "Mew Mews" category and going alphabetically. Unless there are some specific pages you want me to check over first I'll continue going like that until I've checked everything I need to. I'll try to do it at a tim when no one else is on so that it won't interfere with anything you guys are doing. I've been looking around though and I've come to the conclusion that your role play story pages are simply too long for me to look over so I won't. Whatever's on there is on there. So anyway, don't be freaked out if I've edited one of your pages. I don't touch your characters design; just rephrase awkward sentences and correct spelling errors. Common mistakes I've noticed: Their/there/they're confusion. I've seen incorrect use of these quite a bit. Their is used in a possessive context like: "Their café is located in the middle of a scenic park." The café belongs to them. There is used relative to direction like: "Quiet Corona, I thought I saw some movement in the shadows over there." And finally, they're is the contraction of they and are. It should only be used if "they are" can be substituted in and it will still make sense like: "They're crazy if they're trying to reason with our 'Highe Alchymist Miranda'." To/too/two confusion. Same as above. To is the most commonly used of the three and usually in the context of: "They're going to do their research project on the Netherlands." Too is being used correctly if you can substitute in "also" and the sentence still makes sense: "But I want to come and fight zombie Demon things with you too!" And two is, of course, the number 2. Capitalization. Proper nouns are always to be capitalized. Names, places, and some words relevant to the plot (Mew is one of those, as is Mu Aqua and Chimera Anima) are always capitalized. Colors, no matter how fancy the name, are not. Accents. I don't know what it's called in English, but the accent aigue at the end of café has an easy hot key. You just hold either alt key and, while you're still holding alt, you type 130 on the number pad to the far right of your keyboard. You should get your é if you did it right. Some things I've been noticing about characters: Their Japanese names include middle names The Japanese naming system is composed of a first name and a family name. They don't use middle names at all (except for possibly royalty and such) and yes, I am sure about this. The man who told me this lived in Okinawa for some five years and I had science with a Japanese boy last year. They're sticks. Seriously. I've changed a couple character's weights to make them slightly more realistic because they were incredibly thin. Healthy weight is relevant to height. I, for example, am about 5'2" (short -_-) and 100 pounds. I'm some 10-20 pounds underweight and you can count my ribs when I raise my arms. Someone who is 5'5" and 100 pounds would be insanely ''skinny not to mention very unattractive (unless skeletons are your type). You should probably search a weight table or something so that all your characters are healthy (or any other body type you may want). '''Tacking on height here.' The average height for a fully grown woman is 5'6" to about 5'9" and we reach that height anywhere from 10 to about 18. Anything below 5'3" better have a good reason and anything over 6'2" is almost unnatural. Progress All done except Thirza Kurai, Tianshi Yami, Yuki Momomiya, and that Moka knock off because I don't feel like going through their walls of text right now. Will do later. Then I'll start on the Litemon category since there seems to be a lot of Litemons on here (so much for making them a rare species). Finished Categories: *Mew Mews (except Thirza Kurai, Tianshi Yami, Yuki Momomiya, and Moka knock off) *TMMF Wikia Wide Articles (also added a few pages) *Litemons Category:Blog posts